


Sobre Aomine y Kagami

by aribakemono



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: La primera vez que ve jugar a Kagami, Kuroko piensa en Aomine.





	Sobre Aomine y Kagami

**Author's Note:**

> Situado antes y durante la Interhigh (es decir, spoilers).

**i.**  
  
La primera vez que ve jugar a Kagami, Kuroko piensa en Aomine. Piensa en todo lo que fue y todo lo que no será, en todo lo que es y todo lo que no debería ser. Kuroko piensa en muchas cosas cuando conoce a Kagami, pero solo una se le queda marcada a fuego en la memoria: la promesa interna de que _no va a volver a pasar_. No _puede_ volver a pasar.  
  
 **ii.**  
  
Es imposible no sentir un poco de miedo cuando le explica a Kagami sus planes de hacerle _invencible_. Es imposible no sentirse un poco rastrero, usándole para vencer a Aomine porque sabe que él es el único que podría llegar al nivel. No tendrá la capacidad de análisis de Riko ni tendrá la habilidad para recolectar datos de Momoi, pero si hay algo que Kuroko percibe bien es el talento.   
  
Porque el talento tiene aura propia, y Kuroko se ha pasado años jugando con ella.  
  
 **iii.**  
  
Taiga Kagami es entrañable, incluso con sus pésimos modales americanos.   
  
Kuroko no puede dejar de pensar en la cantidad de similitudes que tiene con Aomine. Él también era entrañable, incluso con su mala costumbre de no hacer caso durante las prácticas y discutir por todo, sin concesión, por el mero placer de provocarle dolor de cabeza.  
Cuando Kagami demuestra que está dispuesto a trabajar en equipo, Kuroko no puede dejar de preguntarse cuántas diferencias más habrá entre ellos dos. ¿Le dejará de lado él también?  
  
 **iv.**  
  
La victoria contra Midorima no se siente como tal. Están exhaustos, física y mentalmente.  
  
Kuroko está convencido de que no pasarán de la siguiente ronda.  
  
 **v.**  
  
El primer partido contra Tōō es inminente, y Kuroko solo puede pensar en que echa de menos a Aomine.  
  
Es imposible no hacerlo con Kagami a su lado. Cuando Kuroko le pasa la pelota, no vacila ni un segundo, no hay ni el más asomo de duda. La conexión, la compenetración es tan fuerte, tan resplandeciente como con su antigua luz.  
  
— ¿Estás bien?  
  
— Sí.  
  
Kagami se detiene, la cuarta hamburguesa a apenas unos milímetros de sus labios.  
  
— Ganaremos — confirma con total convicción. No hay asomo de duda.  
  
Kuroko sonríe. Le gustaría tener su fe, la verdad.  
  
 **vi.**  
  
Cuando dejó la Generación de los Milagros lo hizo con la intención de demostrarles que había otra manera de jugar en la que no tenían por qué dejar de lado a nadie. Cuando dejó la Generación de los Milagros, lo hizo porque creía en el equipo, creía en estar unidos y en avanzar todos juntos, de la mano. Cuando dejó el grupo, se prometió demostrárselo a cada uno de los cinco.  
  
Se prometió volver a hacer sonreír a Aomine, costara lo que costase.  
  
 **vii.**  
  
Aomine no sonríe después del partido en la Interhigh.  
  
Esa es la peor derrota de todas.  
  
 **viii.**  
  
Kagami siempre dice las palabras correctas, como si tuviera un manual, “Cómo tratar a Tetsuya Kuroko”.   
  
Está a punto de llevarse la tercera hamburguesa a la boca cuando se detiene para hablarle.  
  
— En la Winter Cup — no necesita decir más. Es una promesa.  
  
 _Es una promesa_ , se repite Kuroko, y sonríe, se relaja en el sofá.  
  
(Kagami se mancha de mostaza esa tarde, y cuando Kuroko se echa a reír, tiene la certeza de que todo irá bien, incluso cuando no vaya).


End file.
